User blog:Mazeka369/Experimpents Mazeka369
Signature tests [[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! [[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] [[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] [[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] [[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] [[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Mazeka Mazeka Mazeka Mazeka Mazeka Mazeka Mazeka ='Bara Magna Map'= Headlines Place Holder The two Agori and Glatorian stared at the strange Vorox. The Vorox looked at its body and then looked at the trio. "Who am I" The Vorox said bearly able to speak properly. "Did that vorox just say something!" Mever said rushed. "I believe it did." Gelu replied. "Lets see what else it can do, unless Mever is too scared." "Shut up Lerix." "I wou.." Lerix was interupted by the Vorox infront of them saying "Who am I, and where am?" "Ok, I know for that Vorox said something." Characters for Use * Mever * Lerix | 1. What kanohi did Icarax wear before donning the Mask of Shadows? Mask of Scavenging 2. Approximately how many Fe-Matoran were Nynrah Ghosts? Four dozen 3. In what story tells how Nidhiki became a Dark Hunter? Birth of a Dark Hunter 4. What’s the estimated height of a Toa in feet? 7.2 feet 5. How many Olmaks in the Matoran Universe are there known to be? 2 6.Which Makuta created the Visorak? Chirox 7.When the Great beings were creating Krana some of their material they used turned into what creatures? Zyglak 8.How many Makuta have been created? 100 9.How many steps are there to the Staircase to the Ignika on Voya Nui? 777 10.What planet was the Great Being who touched the Ignika was imprisoned on? Bota Magna 11.What type of creature does Vastus extract venom for his Venom Spear? Talon Snakes 12.Exsidian is a precious metal found on what planet? Bara Magna 13.Did Toa Mahri Kongu have two Cordak Blasters after the Mask of Life transformed the Inika? No 14.Does Energized Protodermis transform a Kraata into a Rahkshi suit on contact? Yes 15. Protodites make up what Piraka member? Zaktan | Aviex is a Makuta and was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta until shortly after Miserix was overthrown. He was the Makuta of Astrik where he resided and after Teridax took control of the Brotherhood he went discreet and all records of him where lost after he created The Converge Alliance. History Early Life Alike all other Makuta Aviex was created out of anterdermis on one of the Southern Islands by Mata Nui. At some time he he created several Rahi with the help of Chirox and Mutran form a prototype Rahi that was superior to all other Rahi that the warlords of the League of Six Kingdoms could use in their army. They managed to get the project finished but the League of Six Kingdoms had been caught plotting to seize power for themselves by Makuta Teridax and the warlords were imprisoned in The Pit afterwards. The Ultimate Rahi Project was later ended by orders of Miserix saying the task was deemed to dangerous and risky. Later Aviek was assigned to watch over the southern island Astrik. Upon his first visit he connstructed a fortress for himself that also posed as a labortory. Where he continued the Ultimate Rahi Project and was successful but the new Rahi he created destroyed a small matoran village and was uncontrollable. He deceided to end the Rahi and close The Ultimate Rahi Project as he had risked destroying the island. When Teridax overthrew Miserix, Aviex was close to one of the last to side with Miserix knowing that if he hadn't Teridax wouldn't have mercy. At this point Aviex created an organization called The Converge Alliance. Orakix; a Makuta that Aviex had formed the secret alliance with had been assigned the island Telrek. The Toa Hagah team that Orakix had as his bodyguards had found out about Makuta Teridax's failed attempt to conquer Metru Nui and planned a suprized attack. This attack failed and Orakix imprisoned these Toa, experimenting on their minds, and with their statis unknown. Toa Byron; a Toa on Orakix's Toa Hagah team managed to escaped injured with the help of an Order of Mata Nui member. Aviex noticed how potential those Toa could had been and later learned that Orakix had successfully tooken complete control of the three remaining Toa's minds with the other two deceased. Later The two Makuta expanded The Converge Alliance with two other Makuta joining. Makuta Vahik and Makuta Sytak. No other Makuta knew of their alliance. While this took place the quest of the Mask of Light went on in Mata Nui. While The Converge Alliance had had been successful since it's creation the four Makuta deceided to spend their attention on a southern island that had been watched over by a Makuta that had been killed by Icarax and Gorast on Teridax's orders since they had tooken Miserix's side. Aviex along with Vahik visited this island using a Kanohi Olmak that the Brotherhood of Makuta had recently obtained. On the island Aviex found a shadow Toa named Duran. He brought this Toa back with him and deceided to keep him as his apprentice. Abilities and Traits Aviek has a compelling manner as he is deceptively reservered. He only shares information to beings he trusts or knows that he can play to his advantage. Prefering to analyze a situation before acting he sometimes rushes into a moment in tension whereas he can be unpredictable when he hasn't processed a plan. Aviex has a schemeing behaviour when it comes to making a deceision. When an event takes a course from Aviex's plan he can usually come quick with a solution or a way to handle it but when after such spite he can grow aggressive. Most of the time Aviex is subtle with his course of action making his reactions difficult to forsee.